Blowin in the wind
by arawel
Summary: c'est une petit song fic dedié a un certain perso decede, ATTENTION SPOILERS DU TOME 5


Blowin' in the wind.  
  
Après avoir lu l'Ordre du Phénix et épuisé mon stock de mouchoirs, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette petite song fic dédiée à un personnage que j'adore mais que la géniale J.K. Rowling a tué ! Ce sont tous ses amis qui parlent de lui et lui rendent hommage  
  
ATTENTION SPOILERS DU TOME 5 ! ! ! !  
  
How many roads must a man walk down  
  
Before you call him a man?  
Combien de routes un homme doit-il parcourir  
  
Avant que vous ne l'appeliez un homme?  
  
Lupin : Tu étais mon dernier ami, le seul avait qui je pouvais me remémorer toutes les bêtises que nous faisions à Pouddlard, toutes ces escapades nocturnes. Oui Sirius mon ami, maintenant je me rends compte que ta vie a été un enfer depuis ce jour d'Halloween où cet espèce de rat que nous avions appelé ami pendant des années nous a trahi. Je ne peux te dire que ces quelques mots, à jamais tu resteras dans ma mémoire, aux côtés de James et Lily, vous qui avez partagé mes années d'insouciance.  
  
Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail  
  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Oui, et combien de mers la colombe doit-elle traverser  
  
Avant de s'endormir sur le sable?  
  
Hermione : Rien ne m'y obligeait mais dès le début je t'ai donné mon amitié. Je ne te connaissait que depuis quelques heures, avant je ne savais rien de toi excepté ce que j'avais lu sur ton passé de criminel et sur ta trahison envers tes amis.  
Mais je t'ai immédiatement fait confiance et t'ai aidé à retrouver la liberté. Aujourd'hui alors que tu es passé sur l'autre rive je ne peux que me demander combien de larmes devrons-nous encore verser avant que la paix règne sur nous ?  
  
Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly  
  
Before they're forever banned?  
Oui, et combien de fois doivent tonner les canons  
  
Avant d'être interdits pour toujours?  
  
Molly Weasley : Je n'ai pas toujours été aimable avec toi, aujourd'hui je le regrette, je sais qu'au fond tu craignais autant que nous l'avenir. Il y a quelques mois j'imaginais le pire pour mon mari, mes enfants et Harry , certaine que l'un d'entre eux allaient mourir dans cette guerre.  
Pourtant c'est toi qui t'en es allé, te sacrifiant sans hésitation pour ton neveu. Oh, excuse moi Sirius et où que tu sois j'espère que tu es heureux.  
  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
La réponse, mon ami, est soufflée dans le vent,  
  
La réponse est soufflée dans le vent.  
How many times must a man look up  
  
Before he can see the sky?  
Combien de fois un homme doit-il regarder en l'air  
  
Avant de voir le ciel?  
  
Rogue : Alors que toi et moi n'avions jamais été que des ennemis, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai eu tord de t'accuser de te cacher du Seigneur des ténèbres alors que nous risquions notre vie chaque jour. Il aura fallu attendre ta mort pour que je te pardonne cette stupide blague d'ado qui a failli me coûter la vie. Sirius , mon cher ennemi, sache que çà a été un honneur pour moi d'un jour croiser ta route, même si je dois l'avouer ces rencontres se soldaient toujours par un déferlement d'insultes.  
  
Yes, 'n' how many ears must one man have  
  
Before he can hear people cry?  
Oui, et combien d'oreilles doit avoir un seul homme  
  
Avant de pouvoir entendre pleurer les gens?  
  
Dumbledore : Maintenant que tu es mort, je me dis que j'ai été tellement idiot et aveugle toutes ses années, je voudrais m'en excuser. J'ai nié l'évidence, trop triste d'avoir perdu deux personnes que j'appréciais, j'aurais du comprendre savoir que jamais tu n'aurais trahi James, ton frère de c?ur. J'aurais du t'écouter, mais non le vieux fou que je suis a préféré ne rien voir. Je te le demande encore, pardonne moi  
  
Yes, 'n' how many deaths will it take till he knows  
  
That too many people have died?  
Oui, et combien faut-il de morts pour qu'il comprenne  
  
Que beaucoup trop de gens sont morts?  
  
Harry : Mes parents, toi et qui sera le prochain, je n'en peux plus de voir les gens que j'aime mourir à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi l'Elu, le garçon qui devait triompher de Voldemort ? Aujourd'hui j'aurais préférer mourir il y a 15 ans, tu serais alors avec moi et mes parents, car aujourd'hui je suis sûr que ces murmures que j'entendais derrière le voile étaient les leurs. Nous serions heureux, je le sais. Mais pour toi, je vais me battre, travailler et un jour je vous vengerai toi , maman, papa et tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie dans le combat du bien contre le mal ! Je le jure !  
  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
La réponse, mon ami, est soufflée dans le vent,  
  
La réponse est soufflée dans le vent.  
  
How many years can a mountain exist  
  
Before it's washed to the sea?  
Combien d'années une montagne peut-elle exister  
  
Avant d'être engloutie par la mer?  
  
Ron : J'aurais aimé te ressembler Sirius, savoir traverser sans ciller les épreuves de la vie, tu ne craignais rien, pas même la mort, tu la défiée en t'évadant d'Azkaban, en revenant en Angleterre alors que ta tête était mise à prix.  
Aujourd'hui, la mort t'a rattrapée mais je me dis que ce défi là aussi tu n'a pas eu peur de le relever  
  
Yes, 'n' how many years can some people exist  
  
Before they're allowed to be free?  
Oui, et combien d'années doivent exister certains peuples  
  
Avant qu'il leur soit permis d'être libres?  
  
Tonks : Toutes ces années que tu as passée à Azkaban et pourtant, tu n'avais que peu changé. Je t'ai connu alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille, tu me faisais rire quand tu me racontais tous les mauvais tours que tu jouais à ces crétins de Serpentard.  
Quand je t'ai revu 14 ans plus tard, malgré les tortures et la solitude, tu gardais encore en toi cette part du beau jeune homme dont je me souvenais. La grande différence était la liberté : toi qui autrefois aimait vivre au grand air se retrouvait enfermé entre ces murs. Cependant aujourd'hui tu retrouves ce bien précieux, mais hélas, c'est dans la mort.  
  
Yes, 'n' how many times can a man turn his head,  
  
Pretending he just doesn't see?  
Oui, et combien de fois un homme peut-il tourner la tête  
  
En prétendant qu'il ne voit rien?  
  
Luna : On me prend souvent pour une folle car je vois des choses là où tout le monde ne voit que le néant. Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré mais nous étions semblables , tous les deux nous avions cette foi inébranlable en ce qui paraît impossible, inaccessible. L'inaccessible pour toi était d'un jour redevenir libre, que notre monde reconnaisse un jour son erreur. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, alors que tu ne peux plus en profiter mais je sais que tu nous entend , que ton rêve se réalise , ton neveu est pris au sérieux et toi tu es considéré comme un héros.  
  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
La réponse, mon ami, est soufflée dans le vent,  
  
La réponse est soufflée dans le vent. 


End file.
